


Adoribull sentinel ficlet

by GunItNeko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunItNeko/pseuds/GunItNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet I did. Dorian is a sentinel and Bull is a not-on-purpose-secretly a guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoribull sentinel ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fanlore page to help explain the sentinel/guide dynamic in fandom if you've never seen this kind of thing before. I admit I may have bent the rules a bit since Bull's guide status isn't easily detectable and sentinels and guide don't necessarily bond through sex in my version.
> 
> http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_and_Guide

“Are you with me Dorian?”

Bull’s voice was a gentle pull back to the world that Dorian hadn’t realized he’d left. The mage’s vision snapped back up to the qunari’s face. “Yes, I’m here.”

Bull looked at him closely. “What caught your attention?”

The mage hesitated for only a second before he stared pointedly at the mercenary’s groin with a lift of his eyebrows and a grin. Bull smirked but wouldn’t let the mage deflect. “I’m flattered but that wasn’t an aroused state you were just in. You slipped into a fugue. What caught your attention?”

Dorian knew he’d been caught although he hated it. He hadn’t slipped like that in a very long time, but after meeting with his father-  
It seemed his senses wanted to escape the world as much as he did. But Dorian’s resisting reaching into the fade (which was his usual escape) had led to him reaching out into the real world. Instead of allowing his senses to fill with the fade and its magic his abilities were reaching out to focus on the distant voices of people on the other side of Skyhold’s walls, picking apart the scents of the books in the library by their material and their origin, or in this case, getting completely enraptured by the weave of the Iron Bull’s trousers. Dorian had been seeing where one color became another and he could see which fibers were going to break next. He had been taking in the pattern of fibers linking and folding under one, seeing how strange it was that most of them were short and broken but some how they all held strong together to form fabric that had withstood blood, sweat, and all sorts of weather.

The fugues had been getting worse and in an attempt to try and numb his senses Dorian had gotten slightly more than drunk than he normally would. Instead of blunting his senses the alcohol blunted his inhibitions and so Dorian had finally given into the temptation that had been Bull’s offer of conquering him. Perhaps sex would give his senses something to focus on that wasn’t too dangerous. Perhaps a chance at an orgasm would turn his sense inward and allow him to reset. Or maybe he did just want to let his senses run wild. Let himself be taken over by something bigger than himself. To let a qunari just have him.

“Dorian.”

The mage sighed. “I got lost in the fabric. Those things are hideous and distracting. Take them off.”

Bull laughed and loosened his belt to let it all drop off. “Not a problem.” He moved towards the bed.  
“In fact, I think you should burn them. They could be dangerous out on the field.”  
“Maybe for the enemy.”  
“You’re not worried about your allies?”  
“My allies are more capable than that. And I make it a point to always bring them back.”

In more ways than one was implied.

\--

If one were to ask Bull what his type was he would say he didn’t really know and he didn’t really care. He knew what he liked and he’d go for it if he could. But if you were to ask him what kind of partners he enjoyed most he might answer sentinels. He loved bedding sentinels. He felt most himself with them. Especially ones that he could tell needed him. Bull wasn’t what most people thought of a guide to look like and he preferred to keep it that way. His brutish attitude and willingness to kill things covered up the fact that he actually was a guide. He didn’t keep it a secret but it wasn’t something easily figured out or something he said out loud. He simply made his invitations to those he felt could use him and let things go from there. If anyone seemed to think he was overly perceptive he could blame it on ben-hassrath training.

Here in the afterglow Bull was allowed to take in his fill of a blown out, blissed out, and beautiful sentinel. He held Dorian close and just surrounded with his being; bringing him down easy and letting him get lost in either Bull or himself. He stroked up into the mage’s hair to hold his head as he got a hold of his breathing, eyes closed and mouth still open on an O. Bull hadn’t cum yet but he wasn’t racing to it either. He just pumped slowly and smoothly in and barely out. Dorian had his choice of whatever his body wanted to focus on before coming back to zero. Bull liked to give his partners options. 

Apparently zero was exactly what Dorian hit. The mage was completely slumped, his arms and legs sliding away easily, and just moaning lowly with each pump. Bull chuckled lightly, pleased with himself. He did wonder what it must be like for them. He could imagine but he could never truly know. He could only imagine that they felt what anyone else did but 10x more intensely. It gave him a thrill to think he could get them to that height. 

It wasn’t spectacular but Bull came to his own completion in time and then settled the two of them under the sheets, not bothering to get clean. He felt his scent might be helpful to Dorian when he woke, his sentinel senses naturally melding with the guide presence. 

It was a bit of a shock for him to feel Dorian getting up early in the morning but he didn’t stir. He could feel that the sentinel was trying to be quiet and leave unnoticed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. He had hoped Dorian would stick around long enough for a sober and un-fugue talk about his issues, but he felt that since Dorian had gotten a test run of what a proper guide could offer him, he’d be back. And Bull’s door would be open.


End file.
